villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dawn Stiles
Dawn Stiles was a popular Smallville high school student who was rich and pretty but also a snob, bossy and very rude to others. She was portrayed by Beatrice Rosen who would later on portray Natascha, a Russian ballerina and someone who was seen dating Bruce Wayne in another DC production, The Dark Knight. She is described by her former boyfriend as having an irritating high-pitched voice. After her untimely death in a car crash, she was exposed to the meteor rocks post-mortem and was gifted with an ability to take spiritual possession of unsuspecting people's bodies. Dawn eventually used this for her own greed as to get everything well prepared for the homecoming prom and up her chances to win as prom queen. When all fails and discovers (in Chloe Sullivan's body) that she is well hated by the student popularity and they all preferred crowned prom queen Chloe over her, Dawn becomes enraged and decides to take deadly possession of the crown for herself and teach the student popularity of Smallville a lesson for not worshiping her more. As she attempts to set the Torch and the high school on fire, she is stopped by Clark Kent but takes possession of his body and defeats Chloe. However, she is stopped by Clark's father Johnathan Kent who uses Clark's weakness of the meteor rocks to incapacitate her in Clark's body. After a first ever successful exorcism, her spirit floats aimlessly out of Clark's body and into the sky where Dawn looks down at Clark and Johnathan before she is vanished forever by the heroes completely. She was portrayed by actress Beatrice Rosen and other different actors and actresses. Personality Dawn was bossy, domineering and conceited, earning the contempt of most people in her school. She was also shown to be somewhat lacking in intelligence, despite often claiming herself to be a genius. Ironically, for all her haughty attitude and self-proclaimed superiority, Dawn seemed to be deeply insecure and to long for approval and acceptance among her peers, making her something of a tragic villain. All these traits of a Narcissistic Personality Disorder. Gallery Spirit v.jpg Spirit3.jpg 886977_1341047161155_500_281.jpg|Dawn with her clique walking through the hallways where they bully Lana and Chloe Dawn Stiles infected.jpg|Dawn Stiles gets infected with Kryptonite, giving her the power to jump into people's bodies. Martha Kent getting possessed.jpg|Dawn's spirit flies into Martha Kent's body. Dawn Stiles as Martha Kent (2).jpg|In Martha's body, Dawn mocks Clark and Lois' relationship... Dawn Stiles as Martha Kent (3).jpg|...and she insults Lana Lang. Dawn Stiles as Lana Lang.png|Dawn inside Lana Lang's body. Dawn Stiles as Lana Lang (2).jpg|In Lana's body, Dawn electrocutes her ex-boyfriend Billy. Dawn Stiles as Lana Lang (3).jpg|She quickly escapes and jumps into other bodies when Clark shows up. Dawn Stiles in an asian guy's body.jpg|Dawn jumps into another student's body... Dawn Stiles in a teacher's body.jpg|...and a teacher... Dawn Stiles as Harmony.jpg|...and then finally jumps into the body of her friend Harmony. Dawn as Harmony.jpg|Dawn inside the body of her friend Harmony. Dawn Stiles as Lois Lane (2).png|Dawn inside Lois Lane's body. Spirit4.jpg|Dawn's spirit exiting Clark's body post-exorcism Dawn Stiles playing with her hair.jpg|Dawn Stiles playing with her hair in various bodies. Trivia *According to the Smallville High School yearbook, Dawn was most likely to "have plastic surgery". *Dawn had several catchphrases that she used constantly: "restrategy", "Genius!" and "Laters!". She uses these catchphrases even while she was taking possession of other people. *She loved expensive materials, fancy purses, brands of clothes, and favors the color pink. *Her hobbies were eating ice cream, bossing people around, flirting with boys and listening to her theme song ("La La" by Ashlee Simpson") *Dawn possessed many people in Smallville, and so was played by many different actors and actresses. These included Annette O'Toole, Kristen Kreuk, Allison Mack, Kandyse McClure, Rebecca Reichert, Erica Durance, Tom Welling and assorted extras. *Dawn is a classic example of a "freak of the week". *Dawn bares similarity to the villaness Tina Greer: Both having an obsessive drive over wanting something/someone (Tina wanting to be with Lana; Dawn wanting to be prom queen), both possessing super-abilities to change their appearance at will (Tina's ability to morph her appearance into somebody else's; Dawn's ghostly ability to take possession over one's body simply by mere touch), both attempted to kill the ones who rejected them romantically (Tina attempting to kill Lana, then kill people to be with Lana after even being rejected by her; Dawn wanting to continue being Billy's girlfriend and after he still rejects her, she attempted to kill him as punishment) and both have been defeated twice, the last being fatal (Tina, being knocked unconscious the first time then accidentally kills herself the second time; Dawn, killed in a car crash the first time and exorcised out of the Clark's body into nowhere the second and final time) *Dawn's ablilities are similar to DC Comics character Deadman. Category:Smallville Villains Category:Abusers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Leader Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Live Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Disciplinarians Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Category:Cheater Category:Betrayed Category:Misandrists Category:Greedy Category:Extravagant Category:Damned Souls Category:Supervillains Category:Dimwits Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Female